1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to bicycle deraillers and in particular to an improved derailler structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle derailler mechanisms are actuated by cables and the movement of the cable while the wheels of the bicycle are not rotating causes stretching or breaking of the cable. Although the instructions furnished with the bicycle instruct the user to not move the cable when the wheels are not moving, operators can forget such instruction and stretch or break the cable by moving it.